millenniumwaraigisfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Enemies/@comment-28059753-20160329165701/@comment-28059753-20160407034620
Okay. To make things simple, lets say you create a folder on your computer called C:\aigis where you're going to put all the files. Let's put all of the files in this same folder. To start with, you can put Lua there (the important files for you are lua53.exe and lua53.dll -- if you didn't get a lua53.dll, don't worry about it). Then put the downloaded file 1fp32igvpoxnb521p9dqypak5cal0xv0 in the folder as well (you could rename it, but I'll suppose you didn't). Then you need the file decode_file_list.lua that you created with the contents from my User page. Put that in the same folder as well. (The ellipses are fine, you should leave them.) Now you need to open a command prompt. It might vary a bit between different versions of Windows, but basically, one of these methods should be able to do it (Method 4 is recommended if it works for you, but it won't make a big difference): Method 1: If the start menu or equivalent has a search feature look for something called "Command Prompt" and run this program. Method 2: If the start menu or equivalent has an option called "Run..." or "Run", select this feature. Inside the dialog box that opens up, type "cmd" (without the quotes), then click "OK". Method 3: On your keyboard, hold down the Windows key and press "R". This should open up the "Run" box mentioned in Method 2. Proceed as in Method 2. Method 4 (maybe the best): Open the C:\aigis folder you created in Windows explorer. On your keyboard, hold down the Shift key and right click on the background of the folder (not on a file). A context menu will open up. One of the options should be "Open command window here". Select this option. When you first open the command prompt, it will generally print something about the Windows version along with a copyright statement. You can ignore this. After that, you'll see something like: C:\Users\Kuremisago> If you used method 4, it should say this instead: C:\aigis> This will have a flashing indicator next to it to show it is waiting for you to type. The text listed before the ">" is the current folder you are working in. We've just put all of our files inside the C:\aigis folder, so we to work there. If you didn't use method 4, you'll have to change your working folder with the following command: cd C:\aigis Now the prompt should say C:\aigis> and you are read to begin. To decode the file, this is the command, you need to run: lua53 decode_file_list.lua 1fp32igvpoxnb521p9dqypak5cal0xv0 > files.txt That should do the trick -- files.txt should be created in the C:\aigis folder, and you should be able to open it via Windows explorer just like you would with any other text file. Additional note: If you were to run this command: lua53 Then, that tells your computer that you want Lua to execute commands instead of the command prompt. Here, your prompt will change to simply > and it won't show which folder you are in. This is the situation you have shown in your screenshot -- you are entering commands directly to Lua and not to the Command Prompt. If you find yourself in this scenario, you can hold the Ctrl key on the keyboard and hit "C". This will stop Lua and either return you to the Command Prompt (if you entered Lua from the Command Prompt) or it will simply close the window (if you entered Lua from Windows explorer as you probably did in the screenshot). An additional note about entering commands: when I have indicate something like this: lua53 some_file.lua some_other_file those things that are bracketed are meant to be replaced with something else you will provide depending on exactly how you want to use the command. You will probably never want to actually reproduce the brackets in the command line. If you need more help, please don't hesitate to ask. (However, for the Command Line in particular, I suspect there is quite a lot of information available you can find with a search engine without waiting for me to respond.) Anyway, that will hopefully get you started with the file list, and you can try the next step and see what happens.